davina's first time
by Hannah1796
Summary: Davina sleeps with kol for the first time Rebekah finds out and has a girl talk with her this is an AU story kol is back and in his original body hopefully this won't be au for long this contains smut so if your not into it don't read ONE SHOT


_Davina had been waiting for this moment for months she craved kol's body since he returned from the dead_

_She checked herself in the bathroom mirror one last time feeling nervous a little cause it's her first time_

_And kol's had experience with a lot of women she's afraid she won't be good enough but she knows it's all_

_In her head cause kol loves her very much she didn't want to wait for another night it had to be this night _

_She couldn't wait any longer nether could kol so she just looked at her slik white nighty that went down_

_To her knees one last time sighed and walked over to the door and left _

_When she got out to the room kol was sitting at the bottom of the bed just in his jeans he was shirtless _

_His body was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen his muscles were tight as was his abs davina had_

_To bite her lip as she was starting to feel turned on everything about the scene was a turn on for her_

_The candles that were lit it was still a little dark in there though the red silk covers on the bed the way kol_

_Looked she never knew her first time would start out like this she figured it wouldn't be romantic at all_

_And she never thought she would have a hot sexy original vampire boyfriend to do it with _

Well well don't you look stunning my darling _(says kol)_

_He then vamp speeds over to her and crushes his lips onto hers then he breaks the kiss tasting the blood she_

_Had drew from bitting her lip_

Wow davina you taste amazing next time don't bit your lip so hard ok i actually like your lips _(he says smiling )_

_As did davina while laughing at Kol's humor _

_They then leaned in again to kiss more they've kissed a lot already not counting the times he was in another body but this kiss felt more passionate_

_Kol then leaned into her neck kissing it leaving davina to moan out she could feel heat rising through her whole _

_Body and getting aroused _

_While continuing kissing her neck he had began to run his hands over davina's back all the way down to her_

_Soft legs he then went up her dress started at the hem of her underwear and gently pulled them down_

_Leaving them to fall to the floor _

_He then ran his hand up between her legs he finally got to her womanhood feeling that it was starting to feel _

_Wet he gently began to caress her folds leaving davina to moan out _

Ooh ahh kol please go in further!

_As he did sliding his fingers in he then began to pump them in and out slowly until davina wanted him to go faster _

Kol please go faster

_He stopped sucking on her neck and a huge grin appeared on his face he then began to go faster _

_Pumping in and out davina moaning louder this time the moaning made kol feel aroused he could feel_

_His bulge began to throb in his jeans he then took davina and vampire sped her over on the bed _

_She pushed up her legs knowing what kol was going to do next _

_He pulled up her dress exposing her smooth wet center he grinned he then leaned in sliding his tongue inside_

_Rubbing her clit enjoying the taste of her jucies _

_He then leaned up looking at davina eyes filled with lust _

_She got up on her knees taking kol's belt in her hands undoing his pants fast after she got them undone she_

_Pulled them down exposing kol's hard cock the vains pulsating through it she leaned down and took it_

_Whole in her mouth going up and down kol was moaning out now_

Ahh davina god that's so deep

_After she had finished she went up to kol kissing him they tasted each other on they're lips_

_Kol then broke the kiss he then began to slip off davina's dress tossing it to the floor leaving her fully naked _

_She layed down on the bed kol sped up to her and gently slid himself inside her _

_Davina rapped her legs around his waist kol then began to thrust in and out slowly _

Kol please go fast already i need you

_As he did as fast as he could in his vampire speed leaving davina to moan out loud _

_He then flipped them over davina was on top of him she had already been panting _

_Kol then leaned down taking davina's hard aroused nipple in his mouth suckling on it he then ran his fangs over it and he gently bit on it he then went to the left nipple and did the same pleasure to it _

_Leaving davina aroused once more_

_Kol could feel her jucies dripping on his leg considering she had his leg in between hers_

_She then began to grinding up against it kol began to moan as he felt her moist womanhood go back and forth _

_On his leg_

_She then moved back up to him and slid his cock back inside her and she began to go up and down_

_On him slowly she could feel him become aroused inside her making her moan with him_

_She then went faster as kol did the same in his supernatural speed_

_After they both came they stopped both out of breath both tired davina crashed right next to him_

_She curled up next to him snuggling him_

I love you kol

Love you too darling

**The next day**

_While kol was in the library with klaus and Elijah davina was in the kitchen with rebekah _

_She felt kinda weird being around her since she had just slept with her older brother last night _

_What she didn't know was rebekah knew all along _

Hey bekah could you hand me the pepper? _(davina asked stirring the pot of vegetables)_

Sure here you go love _( tossing the pepper hard)_

Nice catch

Yeah wasn't that nice kinda hard keeping up with your vampire speed

You'll get a hang of it by the way when did you start calling me bekah?

Oh i just picked it up hearing kol call you that all the time you know

Uh-huh so how was your night with kol?

_Davina then dropped her spoon in the pot shocked at what rebekah asked she just kept staring at rebekah _

_In shock while rebekah just stood there plate in her hand drying while smiling big_

I'm sorry what?

Oh get real davina i know you slept with kol last night so how was it?

I really don't want to talk about this especially since your his sister

I'm a woman also sweetie and i don't think you have any other female friends to talk with and I'm sure josh

And Aden don't want to here about the sex so have at it tell me

Well i guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to you about it i just won't give you the graphic details ok?

So i take it went well then

_(laughs) _ it was I've been keeping it in all day it was the best experience in my life i never thought kol would

Be that loving

Well to tell you the truth kol hasn't shown love to anyone until you came into his life your really changing him

Little witch

I didn't know i could have that effect on people

Now you know


End file.
